Au crépuscule de nos jours
by NaoNow
Summary: Je voulais juste apprendre à vivre après la fin de la guerre, pour que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas à mes seize ans. Je voulais savoir, je voulais voir, je voulais... Et il a pris ma main. Duo/Heero, petite fiction
1. I Déchéance

Il y a bien longtemps que l'envie d'écrire à nouveau une fic Gundam Wing me trotte dans la tête. Voilà, c'est chose faite. Cette fic ne sera probablement pas très longue, sûrement pas très originale non plus mais c'est un plaisir pour moi. Comme un retour aux sources.

J'espère que ça plaira à quelques un(e)s.

**Au crépuscule de nos jours**

**I. Déchéance **

Je me demande si quelqu'un pourrait comprendre ce sentiment d'abandon qui me tient éveillé.

Quand vient la nuit, j'aime à me dire que demain sera beau, puisque je sais très bien qu'il ne le sera pas. Je me donne au sommeil avec un sourire en me persuadant que la paix n'est pas si loin, que nous sommes dans le vrai, quoi qu'on apprenne aux gamins. Je ferme les yeux et je m'imagine une colonie qui n'explose pas, des terres qui ne sont ni à feu ni à sang, je pense à ce en quoi je tiens et je souris. Je vois Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, plus que tous les autres, je les vois, eux, m'attendre sur un champ en friche et m'exhorter à les suivre, à vivre. Oui, quand vient la nuit, j'aime à me laisser croire en tous ces espoirs, sûrement si vains. Le sang coule sur mes mains, les morts me hantent, les cris de mes victimes ne quittent pas ma chair et sous mon matelas, il y a toujours au moins trois poignards et deux revolvers. Et pourtant, quand vient la nuit, je m'imagine que je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de m'en servir.

Mais ce soir, tout est différent.

D'ordinaire, j'ai toujours une mission dans la tête qui me tourmente, des plans à revoir, à vérifier, des problèmes de mécanique à résoudre pour mon gundam. J'ai trop de choses à penser pour me laisser dériver plus de quelques brefs instants. Les lois de la physique et de la morale se font la guerre dans mon esprit, je ne devrais pas tuer mais si j'augmentais la puissance de ce réacteur-là peut-être que ma faux serait plus rapide. J'ai l'habitude de me contenter d'une vie entre deux attaques, à dormir dans le cockpit froid de Deathscythe. Cette absence de liberté et d'insouciance, je pense m'y être fait, depuis longtemps. J'ai seize ans et je suis un soldat. Je n'ai jamais connu que ça. Les combats. Le bruit des explosions. L'odeur des corps qui pourrissent. La mort. Je la connais si bien, c'est vrai. Quand vient la nuit, j'ai toujours ces relents de conflit qui me tournent autour. C'est ma normalité.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, rien ne va plus puisque tout va bien trop bien. Les feux d'artifices résonnent dans mes oreilles et j'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller. Ce soir, la ville reste illuminée pour la fête et j'angoisse dans mes draps. Ce soir, il est deux heures du matin mais le temps n'a pas d'importance, je ne trouve pas le sommeil et je n'ai ni espoir d'une paix prochaine ni mission pour m'emporter loin de mes doutes. Ce soir, j'ai peur du bonheur, j'ai peur de cette absence inquiétante de malheur, oui, j'ai peur. Je suis un soldat, un guerrier brillant, et j'ai peur. Parce que ce soir, comment le dire, je n'ose pas le dire, ce soir...

Ce soir, la guerre s'est finie.

La guerre s'est finie. Je n'ai même pas le courage de dire que nous l'avons terminée, comme si elle en avait simplement eu assez et qu'elle s'était retirée de son propre chef. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un pantin minable, une ombre fluette et sans consistance, un spectateur anonyme de tous les événements qui nous ont amenés à cette armistice. On aurait presque dit la fin d'une querelle d'amoureux et peut-être était-ce en effet ce que nous étions, des amoureux éperdus se disputant pour un oui pour un non. Il nous aura fallu briser beaucoup de vies comme de la vaisselle sur le sol pour comprendre que nous nous aimions trop pour continuer ces massacres, et la Terre s'est effacée en acceptant sa défaite. Ce pour quoi j'avais fait voeu de vouer mon existence vient d'arriver. La guerre s'est terminée.

Je n'arrive pas à saisir les sentiments qui m'habitent. Je crois que je suis heureux, qui ne le serait pas ? J'ai vengé tous les morts que j'ai croisés sur mon chemin, la guerre n'est plus, je l'ai achevée. Je pourrai le dire à l'avenir, j'étais là. J'étais de ce qui ont tout fait changer. J'étais là, dans cette armure énorme, ce monstre sacré, j'étais dans ce gundam et la guerre s'est terminée. Je crois que je suis heureux, mais alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas sourire, du fond du coeur ?

Ce soir, mon monde s'écroule.

Les étoiles brillent dans l'espace, dans ce noir qui me semblait infini quand j'étais gamin et que j'allais me perdre dans la contemplation énamourée du paysage spatial des bords de la colonie. C'est étrange, aujourd'hui, ce ciel ne m'attire plus, j'ai tant voyagé entre la Terre et les diverses colonies que j'ai la sensation de n'avoir rien à découvrir plus loin. Je laisse le reste au divin, moi qui ai tant voulu devenir un dieu de l'ombre. Les étoiles brillent et pour la première fois depuis longtemps leur éclat agresse mes yeux fatigués. Dehors, Deathscythe prend un bain de lumière et sa carcasse imposante luit avec force, comme pour la dernière fois. Nos efforts ont porté leurs fruits, c'est ce que nous avions souhaité si fort. Et pourtant, je me sens mélancolique à la seule pensée que je ne monterai plus dans ce camarade pour partir combattre.

Le simple fait de me considérer vivant au sortir du conflit me paraît tellement impensable, moi qui étais convaincu que je mourrais avant de voir l'aube se lever sur des hommes pacifistes. Enfant du feu. Mais je suis vivant. Je me souviens de l'instant où le cesser le feu a retenti, les quelques secondes inoubliables qui sont survenues et qui ont semblé durer des années toutes entières. J'ai respiré quelques goulées d'air artificiel que me produisait mon gundam, j'ai entendu Quatre pleurer de joie, Wufei lâcher un juron chinois et Trowa demander avec inquiétude comment allait l'empathique. Heero a soupiré. J'ai lentement étendu mes mains et j'ai bougé mes doigts. Je pensais tomber en poussière. J'étais vivant, mon dieu, je suis vivant et la guerre s'est finie.

La guerre est finie et moi, enfant soldat, qui n'ai jamais su que me battre, pour mon repas, pour mon droit de vivre, pour les colonies, pour mon orgueil, je vais devoir abandonner les armes. Devenir le citoyen paisible que je n'ai jamais été. Me fondre dans la masse. Je vais devoir m'accrocher à la vie de toutes mes forces, je sais que son cours de m'attendra pas et il va me falloir me démener si je ne veux pas couler. La guerre est finie et, seul dans mon lit, je regarde la Terre tourner, ma tête se brise contre les murs que j'ai tant appris à construire de mes mains, pierre après pierre. Crime après crime.

Ce soir, mes idéaux me laissent désoeuvré.

Et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Quatre ?  
- Oui, Duo ?  
- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Duo ?  
- Qu'allons-nous faire, sans la guerre ?  
Il ne me répond rien.  
- J'ai peur, tu sais.

Il ne répond rien et je me sens seul. Je sais qu'il a toute une entreprise à reprendre, des hommes à rejoindre. Oui, Quatre a une vie qui l'attend. Mais moi, moi, mon dieu, que vais-je faire ? Que vais-je faire ? J'en suis rendu à trembler de tous mes membres, tout ça pour une espèce d'avenir instable qui reste brumeux. Plus j'y pense, plus je voudrais être encore hier, quand faucher la vie de vingt pilotes d'armures mobiles me semblait encore évident, inévitable et, surtout, normal. Où est la normalité, à présent ? Où est la normalité, puisque j'ai tant d'existences accrochées à mes pores, puisque je suis le plus criminel des terroristes et que, sans nul doute, je suis encore vivant ? Que vais-je faire ?

- Dors, Duo. Dors.

1x2X1X2X1

_Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué, mon Père.  
J'ai ôté cette vie si chère que vous insufflez à ces hommes, mes semblables. J'ai tué. _

_Il me semble que les jours ont défilé, depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai demandé asile. Il est probable que cela fasse déjà des années. Le temps n'a plus la même importance, Seigneur, puisque je ne suis qu'en sursis d'une mort que je mérite, peut-être plus qu'aucun autre. _

_Car, aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué, mon Père. Et je tuerai demain._

_J'aime à penser que vous, si abstrait, si seulement vous l'aviez pu, vous auriez enlevé la guerre aux hommes. On m'a si souvent dit que le bien ne pouvait exister que si le mal était bien présent à la genèse de ce monde. Et pourtant, je voudrais croire que les hommes ne sont pas tous destinés à faire le mal pour que le bien puisse apparaître. Je veux penser que je ne suis qu'une poussière de malveillance dans cet océan d'humanité. Et je pense que ma culpabilité est bien trop lourde à présent pour que je n'ose ne serait-ce que vous exposer mes péchés, Seigneur. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué, Mon Père.  
Et je le ferai encore, jusqu'à ma mort._

_Ê__tes-vous là, Seigneur ? __ﾊ__tes-vous là quand j'immole, êtes-vous là quand je torture, êtes-vous là pour tous ces cris, toutes ces souffrances ? Prenez-vous ces âmes comme sacrifices, les guidez-vous seulement vers le paradis tant espéré ? __ﾊ__tes-vous là quand les fils si fragiles de toutes ces existences se brisent ? Seigneur. Si seulement j'avais pu, j'aurais voulu croire en vous sans aucun doute. Mais je sais que personne ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Même pas vous._

_Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué, Mon Père. _

_Et pourtant, il y a encore des choses que je souhaite.  
Je veux être heureux, Seigneur. Heureux à en mourir, heureux à en vivre. Est-ce là mon crime ? Je veux être heureux. _

_- Mon fils, puis-je t'apporter mon aide ?_

_Les songes sont fourbes, si fourbes. Menteurs et hypocrites. Est-ce donc votre réponse, Seigneur ? Pourquoi m'envoyez-vous ce subalterne, mort depuis tant d'années ? Est-ce une façon pour vous de me faire réaliser mon péché ? J'ai porté cette disparition depuis l'âge de mes sept ans. J'ai porté toutes les larmes, toutes les désillusions. Alors, pourquoi ?_

_- Avons-nous tous le droit d'aimer, Père Maxwell ?  
- C'est le fondement de notre religion, Duo.  
- Plus personne ne croit.  
- Mais l'amour est la seule force qui doit guider nos pas. L'as-tu donc oublié ?  
- Pourquoi l'Homme doit-il passer par tant de souffrances avant de se trouver ?  
- Apprécierais-tu de te coucher chaque soir si tu n'avais pas travaillé le jour ?  
- ... Vous répondrez décidément toujours à mes questions par d'autres.  
- Mon fils, par quelles épreuves es-tu passé pour durcir à un tel point ton regard ?  
- ZERO DEUX ! _

_Heero, même dans mes rêves, tu n'es pas capable de ressentir la force tranquille d'une église ? Ton cri résonne dans la maison de Dieu et mon père semble choqué. Heero, tais-toi, écoute le silence respectueux des dalles de marbre sous tes pieds. _

_- DUO !  
- Père Maxwell, pardonnez-le.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, Duo. Pardon et amour sont les bases de tout édifice.  
- Oui, vous me l'aviez appris.  
- Le temps viendra où il demandera sa rédemption, tout comme toi.  
- MAXWELL !  
- Maxwell ?  
- Mon Père, j'ai décidé que vous le seriez dans tous les sens du terme.  
- Alors va, Duo. Va le rejoindre. Retourne-t'en dans le monde des vivants. Mon fils._

_Son visage s'efface. Mon rêve se détache._

1x2X1X2X1

Mes épaules sont secouées sans répit et un visage me fait face, de trop près. Les traits me sont familiers mais j'ai encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil. C'est plutôt drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé cinq briques au repas de fête d'hier soir, alors que de dégoût je n'ai pu que m'étendre sur mon lit.

- Heero ?  
- Enfin, tu te réveilles !

Je jette un coup d'oeil au radio réveil sur la table de nuit, il indique dix heures. Dix heures. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je me lève aussi tard. Ce matin, tout est différent. Tout. Tout. La guerre n'est plus. Ma vie non plus.

- Tu cherchais à me réveiller depuis longtemps ?  
- Hum.  
- Hum... C'est-à-dire ?  
- Quinze minutes.  
- Hey, Hee-chan, tu t'acharnais ?  
Il ne répond rien.  
- Je suis content.

Il rougit doucement et même si je sais que cela ne veut rien dire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Cela m'amusait beaucoup, à l'origine, de le dégeler. C'était simplement comme une distraction qui me faisait oublier le reste. Mais depuis que j'ai réussi à lui extraire quelques émotions, le passe temps s'est transformé en véritable plaisir. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour prendre cela pour de l'amitié. Je sais que je ne dois pas tomber amoureux de lui, cela n'a tout bonnement pas de sens. Pas pour nous. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir toujours le chercher.

Je pousse les couvertures et me lève. J'attrape Heero par le bras et je quitte la pièce pour la cuisine, où doivent nous attendre les trois autres. Aujourd'hui tout est différent, personne n'est parti à droite ou à gauche tuer je ne sais quel général ou faire je ne sais quelle diversion. Aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de nouveau qui commence. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaît.

La paix.

Hier, j'ai tué, Mon Père. C'est vrai.  
Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, hier devait être le dernier jour.


	2. II Renaissance

**II. Renaissance**

Quand la navette s'est posée sur L2, je crois qu'il m'a fallu plus de cinq minutes pour réaliser ce que ce simple fait impliquait. Ce n'est pas une mission, quelque chose d'obligatoire, je n'ai pas de plan à suivre, rien d'autre que la quête désespérée que je me suis donnée : trouver un foyer. Je n'ai aucune piste à suivre, mon seul instinct dans les poches. Je n'ai pas d'obstacles à éviter ni, du reste, à éliminer. Mes couteaux et mes revolvers ne me servent plus à rien et je ne peux pas stopper les tremblements convulsifs de mes mains. Je ne sais pas si, cette fois, je vais y arriver. La voie m'est cachée. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été bon aux devinettes et cette énigme-là, j'ai bien peur de la laisser à jamais inachevée.

Puisque cela fait des années que j'ai oublié ce que c'est que d'avoir un foyer.

L'hôtesse a annoncé notre arrivée d'une voix neutre et fatiguée par le vol. J'ai rassemblée mes affaires et j'ai amorcé la descente, pour me rendre finalement compte que les mots n'étaient pas ceux que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Il faut bien comprendre que les navettes ont été monnaie courante ces dernières années. Mais c'était la première fois que j'entendais une hôtesse me souhaiter une belle et libre journée. J'ai souri et j'ai posé le pied par terre. Aux alentours, les bâtisses étaient grises et abimées par la misère et les conflits internes. Non, même si la guerre est finie, L2 n'a pas changé pour autant. J'ai baladé mon regard un peu partout, égaré. Je ne savais pas où aller.

Et c'est là que je l'ai vue. La petite fille.

Elle joue depuis tout à l'heure avec une poupée à laquelle il manque une jambe. Elle lui invente pleins d'histoires, c'est juste adorable. Je me suis rapproché d'elle et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me suis retrouvé à jouer avec elle. Et je ne me lasse pas d'écouter son petit blabla doux et imaginatif. Elle dit que Layla, sa poupée, a marché sur une mine anti-personnelle en se promenant sur un terrain vague, pas loin d'ici. Elle tape doucement sa tête pour la gronder et lui dire qu'elle était bête d'aller par-là, que ses grands frères lui avaient bien répété, à elle, que c'était dangereux. Elle me raconte qu'elle est orpheline en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais j'ai quand même une famille !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui ! J'ai plein de grands frères, ils me donnent à manger et ils me racontent plein d'aventures ! Ils sont des héros tu sais !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Dis, tu voudrais pas être mon grand frère, toi aussi ?  
- J'aurais bien aimé mais ce n'est pas possible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Elle penche sa tête sur le côté pour marquer son incompréhension.  
- Je reviens de la guerre, tu sais.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Moi, je m'appelle Guerra. Je n'aimais pas ce prénom mais Grand frère Michaël m'a dit que je devais en être fière, parce que nous, les colonies, on a gagné la guerre !  
- Je pense qu'il a raison. Il faut penser à ce que la liberté va nous apporter.

Elle recommence à jouer et parle avec Layla des cinq gundams puissants qui ont sauvé L2. Je la regarde affirmer ça en souriant et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je savais que notre existence avait été dévoilée au public mais il y a un fossé entre être conscient de ça et entendre une petite fille comme Guerra me raconter que Uno, Duo, Tre, Quatro et Cinque sont les héros du nouveau monde. J'ai bêtement la sensation qu'il faut que je la prenne dans mes bras mais en m'apercevant que je suis en train de me rapprocher d'elle dans ce but, je me recule brutalement. Comment pourrais-je la toucher, moi ? Comment oserais-je effleurer le sourire qui danse sur ses petites lèvres tendres ?

- J'aurais vraiment aimé être ton grand frère, Guerra.

Mais je ne peux pas, regarde-moi petite fille, je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de te parler. Je me lève sans plus attendre et prétexte un rendez-vous quelconque, comme les adultes savent toujours le faire lorsqu'on les pousse dans leurs retranchements. Je me dégoûte. Je n'ai même pas dix-sept ans et je parle comme eux. J'aurais eu plein de choses à dire à cet enfant si... Mais la guerre m'a enchaîné pour toujours.

Je commence à m'éloigner quand une petite voix claire me retient.

- Dis ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Duo.  
- Duo comme Duo et Deathscythe ?  
- Non.  
- Non ?  
- Duo comme rien du tout.

Et je m'empresse de disparaître de sa vie.  
Je pense que c'est vraiment douloureux d'en être réduit à fuir l'innocence d'un enfant. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mordre le dos de la main pour éviter de sangloter. Je ne me savais pas si faible, mais les règles du jeu ont dû changer en cours de route, dans un de ces tournants qu'on prend sans même en avoir conscience. La guerre s'est finie et c'est vrai qu'à présent, je ne vois plus couler le sang qu'entre mes doigts.

Je me suis trouvé un appartement sympathique dans l'un des quartiers les mieux lotis de ma colonie natale, j'ai presque honte d'y habiter quand je vois la pauvreté qui m'entoure. J'ai beau me promettre que je travaillerai à changer ça, je ne peux simplement rien y faire. Je suis soldat, pas politique. Je suis un terroriste, pas un justicier. Je m'appelle Duo, pas Zoro, soyons réaliste. Je ne sais que tuer, mais à quoi cela m'avancera-t-il d'assassiner les responsables de L2 ? Je veux l'évolution, pas la panique générale. Non, cette bataille-là est perdue d'avance si je continue à penser en tant que Zéro Deux. Je dois devenir Duo Maxwell, je dois opérer cette métamorphose. Plus que ça, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis installé dans cet appartement et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à changer mes bonnes vielles habitudes. La guerre m'a rapporté beaucoup d'argent, il faut bien le dire. Et pourtant, mon chez-moi est purement et simplement vide. Dans la chambre, un lit et une table de nuit. Dans la salle de bains, un placard et presque rien à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, un canapé et une télévision. Dans le bureau, une large table, des papiers, un ordinateur et quelques rangements. Je dois l'avouer, je suis toujours prêt à partir. Je regarde au moins trente fois mes messages par jour de peur d'avoir raté l'arrivée d'une mission. Oui, je me suis enfin installé et j'apprends petit à petit à ne plus dépendre de cette messagerie. J'arriverai sûrement bientôt à ne plus ressentir l'envie pressante de la consulter, je le sais. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de foyer.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand on sonne à la porte. Mon premier réflexe est de tâter ma poche arrière gauche où j'ai toujours un couteau, - au cas où -. Je me reprends avec un sourire et je vais ouvrir. C'est Heero. Je ne me demande même pas où il a obtenu mon adresse, je préfère ne rien savoir, les raisons de sa présence n'ont pas d'importance, il est là. Je m'avance pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il me dépasse sans un mot, observe l'intérieur d'un oeil morne et va s'asseoir. Comme d'habitude, je ne le comprends pas. Je ferme la porte avec un soupir et m'approche de lui.Il me regarde fixement depuis le canapé. On pourrait croire qu'il va dire quelque chose mais je le connais trop bien pour l'espérer. Il ne prononcera pas un mot. Il attendra que je fasse le premier pas vers lui. Et même, là encore, j'ignore s'il s'ouvrira. Pourtant, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher.

Je n'ai jamais aimé son silence. Il m'a toujours donné l'impression désagréable d'un manque. L'absence d'une pièce du puzzle de la vie que j'essaie d'assembler, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'ai beau savoir depuis longtemps que les morceaux sont tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et qu'ils ne s'emboîtent jamais parfaitement les uns avec les autres, ce silence lancinant ne me plaît pas.

Bien sûr, ma vie a toujours été anormale, en bazar. Pas rangée, pas lisse, pas propre. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas vraiment, c'était moi qui l'avais choisie. Un garçon aux cheveux longs qui, à seize ans, fait la guerre plutôt que l'amour, ça ne court pas les rues. Mais tout ça, ça aurait pu m'aller. Même à l'époque où les conflits nous avalaient, je pouvais dire que j'allais bien quand nous étions tous les cinq. Quatre a toujours été quelqu'un d'adorable. En sa présence, j'ai la sensation d'avoir un ange en face de moi, descendu de son nuage par je ne sais quel miracle. Trowa dégage un force tranquille qui rassurerait n'importe qui et qui sait me donner envie de me dépasser. Wufei m'amuse beaucoup dans sa droiture parfois caricaturale mais il m'inspire un respect que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre que Solo. Mais Heero... Heero a toujours été un mur.

Et moi, les murs, on m'a appris à avoir l'habitude de les enfoncer.

Il y a, chez lui, une puissance qui m'oppresse. Un peu comme une église. Oui, Heero me semble... sacré. Je ne me suis jamais senti le droit de le toucher. C'est un peu comme s'il était le soleil et que je m'appelais Icare. Ça a l'air aussi mystique que cela. Je me rappelle encore le jour où Soeur Hélène m'a raconté cette histoire. « Prends garde, Duo. Des soleils, il en existe de toutes sortes. » A bien y réfléchir, ce sont ces histoire-là, ces histoires d'enfance ancrées dans ma mémoire, qui m'ont fait grandir, qui m'ont ouvert à ce monde que je pensais fermé. Heero, lui, n'a pas dû laisser entrer ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de lumière dans sa coquille. A l'instant-même, il me fixe toujours, le visage figé et les yeux désespérément froids. En face de moi, les jambes croisées et les bras posés lâchement sur le bord du canapé, on pourrait presque croire qu'il a laissé tomber ses barrières devant moi mais je vois bien que les muscles de ses épaules sont trop tendus. Je me rapprocherais bien pour le masser ; ce serait du suicide. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher. J'avais espéré qu'avec la fin de la guerre il me laisserait apprendre à le connaître mais j'ai bien trop peur de ne pas en avoir la force. Si encore il me parlait, tout pourrait être différent. Mes démons me hantent et je crains de ne pas pouvoir me battre avec les siens. Je me retourne et rebrousse chemin, mais sa main vient arrêter mon poignet sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Je croyais pourtant être le plus rapide...

- Heero ?  
- Duo.  
Un silence.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire, Duo ?  
- Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être bon d'apprendre.  
- Apprendre ?  
- Apprendre à vivre.

Puisque mon foyer semble avoir pris possession de ses yeux.


	3. III Accoutumance

Je suis un peu lente mais cette petite histoire me tient vraiment à cœur.  
Je continue, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais bien avoir plus d'écho, svp. Non ?

1x2X1X2X1

**III. Accoutumance**

_Je regrette tellement d'avoir fait tant d'histoires sur le confort de notre nouvelle planque. C'était juste stupide et puéril. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ici, à vaquer à nos diverses investigations sur la base d'OZ du coin et je comprends enfin une chose : il y a du bon en tout. Le monde a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour nous prendre au dépourvu. Quel inconscient étais-je quand je pensais que le mois allait être un véritable enfer entre ces quatre murs de pierre..._

_J'aime énormément faire le pitre. Pour moi, voir un sourire égayer les visages des êtres qui me sont chers est le plus beau cadeau, la plus savoureuse des récompenses. Je sais que mon comportement peut s'avérer pesant mais je continue à jouer ce rôle. Parfois le rire de Quatre chatouille mes oreilles et j'oublie les remarques blessantes de Wufei. Au fond, tout cela participe à notre équilibre. Alors je continue, je parle, je me plains, je ris. Je vis sans me poser de questions, du moins en apparence. Je sais qu'aucun des quatre qui font équipe avec moi n'est dupe. Aucun idiot ne pourrait avoir été choisi pour défendre les colonies. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je regrette d'avoir tant usé de ma salive. Certes, les lits sont loin d'être confortables, la lumière est quasiment inexistante et la nourriture du coin tout sauf appétissante. Mais qui suis-je pour en demander plus ? Je peux toujours me consoler en me rappelant qu'au moins, mes lamentations ont réussi à soutirer un sourire à Trowa, chose rare que je sais chérir. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs plus le moment où je me suis pris les pieds dans mon sas qui l'a amusé que mes plaintes de gamin. J'aurais sûrement dû me taire, c'est évident. Tout cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Aucune. _

_Et ce que je vois en ce moment vaut peut-être bien tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma courte et modeste vie. _

_Nous sommes en été et le Soleil brûlant nous a frappés de ses rayons toute la journée. Enfant de L2, je crois que je ne me ferais jamais totalement à cette lumière naturelle. Sur les colonies, l'éclat de cette étoile est rehaussé par tout un système dont je ne connais absolument pas les mécanismes. Bien qu'à l'origine, la lumière soit bien celle de Soleil, elle n'en est pas pour le moins artificielle. Totalement contrôlée par des mains humaines. La Terre est, pour cela comme pour bien d'autres choses, un endroit parfaitement magique. En ce moment, le Soleil se prépare à nous abandonner pour aller abreuver l'autre côté du globe. Bien souvent, on m'a vanté la majesté d'un crépuscule. Je dois dire que, jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'on y trouvait. Oui, les couleurs sont belles. C'est un fait. Mais enfin, je n'avais pas encore aperçu la magie qui semble les habiter, aux dires des poètes de tous les temps. Ce soir, c'est différent. On jurerait qu'un peintre mégalomane est passé par ici pour déverser son talent, - son génie -, sur la masse des nuages. Et les couleurs ne sont pas belles, elles sont simplement magnifiques. _

_J'étais en train de taper un rapport sans intérêt quand j'ai vu la beauté qui éclatait le ciel. J'ai tout laissé d'un coup, mon ordinateur ouvert ainsi que le document que j'écrivais, pour apprécier le présent que nous offre Dieu en cette soirée. Et je reste là, pantois d'admiration devant ce que l'Homme ne pourra jamais copier. Jamais égaler._

_- Duo ?_

_La voix rauque d'Heero me fait légèrement sursauter, moi qui étais parti si loin de ce monde avec les nuages._

_Je détourne mon regard à contrecœur de la scène irréelle et mon coeur bondit, enfermé dans ma poitrine, quand je le vois éclairé de ce coucher de Soleil sacré. Parfois je me demande comment une telle beauté peut être un soldat aussi redoutable. Il ressemble à une statue grecque, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait, ne devrait toucher. A quoi pensait son mentor quand il le prenait par les épaules et lui donnait ses premières armes ? Quels étaient ses rêves, quels étaient ses espoirs ? Etait-il dévoré par la honte de voir un enfant aussi pur se plier avec tant de brio aux règles d'un combat ? Je croise l'éclat sombre et froid de ses yeux et trouve les réponses à toutes mes interrogations. La glace s'est taillée elle-même un chemin dans ce monde. Vivre et tuer. Survivre et massacrer. Heero a choisi son destin, tout comme j'ai choisis le mien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le respect que je lui voue s'en agrandit encore. Je croise ses yeux, je plonge encore dans leur lueur et je ne sais pas réfréner la vitesse de mon coeur. Il faudrait que j'arrête, je suis en train de tomber amoureux._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hee-chan ?  
- Tu as laissé ton rapport à la vue de tous. C'est dangereux, Zéro Deux.  
Il se rapproche et vient s'asseoir sur le muret, à côté de moi.  
- Que fais-tu ?_

_Je soupire doucement. Sa voix est terne, comme à son habitude. Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre que j'étais simplement en train d'observer le ciel. Considérerait-il cela comme une faute professionnelle ? Me regarderait-il encore avec incompréhension pour rentrer dans la planque et finir mon rapport ? Je ne sais pas. Je retourne à ma contemplation et mes lèvres formulent une réponse saugrenue que je n'ai même pas le temps de retenir. _

_- Je vis._

_Une rafale de vent soulève ma longue tresse et fait écho à mes deux mots lourds de sens. Un ange passe et son silence accablant se tait quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, tout doucement. _

_A présent, j'en suis sûr, ce n'est qu'un rêve. _

_La douceur de la peau de sa main sur la mienne, la tendresse et la rondeur souple de ses lèvres, la chaleur suffocante de son étreinte, le toucher léger de ses cils sur ma peau et la caresse de son souffle. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais pouvoir expliquer quand Heero m'embrasse. Tant de choses que je voudrais garder. Aimer. _

_Ses iris bleus trouvent les miens et y fixent leurs attaches._

_- Apprends-moi, Duo._

1x2X1X2X1

- Heero ?

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur son visage parfait avec surprise. Il m'a fallu un moment pour me souvenir de la veille – son débarquement dans mon appartement -. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il dormirait avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'installe sous mes draps. Comment le dire, je ne sais pas comment agir. Vous connaissez le sentiment qui vous dit de prendre garde à chaque fois que vous commencez à être heureux ? Quand il s'est glissé à côté de moi, je suis resté de marbre. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui, c'est plutôt qu'il n'a jamais été question de ça. Il s'est allongé dans mon lit et par là-même il m'a dit qu'il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Non pas que je l'ignorais mais le voir y prendre place est totalement différent. J'ai hésité à me tourner vers lui mais sa main est venue trouver la mienne sous la couette et je n'ai plus rien fait. Ce matin je le sais, en voyant ses yeux clairs engourdis par le sommeil. Je ne peux plus rien arrêter.

Je l'aime déjà à en crever.

C'est au beau milieu du petit déjeuner qu'il arrive encore à me surprendre.  
- Duo, prends tes responsabilités.  
- Mes responsabilités ?  
- Oui. Pour avoir fait de moi quelqu'un de dépendant.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu ne le vois pas ? Je n'imagine pas cette nouvelle vie sans toi.

Je manque, avec un abus de grâce dont je ne ferai pas étalage, de m'étouffer avec mon café. Cette déclaration n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je contemple d'un air vide le croissant qui trône fièrement sur la table et son collègue, déjà bien entamé par la bouche – les lèvres, je les embrassais en rêve – d'Heero. Je rougis légèrement comme une pucelle effarouchée alors que je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre. Je nage en plein délire.

- Duo ?  
- Heero.  
- Je... Enfin, je... Tu sais.  
- Je sais ?  
- Hum.  
- Je sais.  
Il ne répond rien.  
- D'accord.

Je me demande si c'est grave d'avoir autant envie de sourire au monde entier.


	4. IV Attirance

Désolée pour le retard. Les vacances ne sont pas si propices que cela à l'écriture, je le crains, huhu. D'autant plus que j'ai dû dire au revoir à mon portable, parti chez le SAV de la fnac, et, du coup, recommencer ce chapitre avant de vous le poster. (ce n'est pas très long mais avouez que peu importe la longueur, c'est assez démoralisant.)  
Bref, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaît.

1X2X1X2X1X2

**IV. Attirance**

Heero est là depuis un mois et je me rends compte avec émerveillement que le découvrir à mes côtés à chaque réveil me remplit d'un sentiment étrange qui ne faillit pas avec le temps. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu croire que la simplicité d'un matin qui se lève sans inquiétude finirait immanquablement par me lasser, me laisser un goût d'inachevé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, alors que l'aube arrive sur la Terre et que les lumières de la colonie s'allument doucement pour l'imiter, quand je relève mes paupières et que mon regard tombe sur son visage endormi – d'un sommeil bien léger, je sais que je ne dois pas bouger -, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser, c'est la chance inouïe qui m'habite alors que je peux me dire « Heero est là. » Je n'avais jamais songé à l'impact que pouvait avoir cette phrase. « Heero est là ». Totalement bénigne en apparence. Si anodine. Mais Heero est là, Heero est vraiment là et j'hésite à le serrer dans mes bras.

C'est tellement étrange. Je me demande ce qui me retient de faire ce geste. Il suffirait de poser mes mains sur ses épaules, d'exercer une simple traction et de coller mon corps au sien, d'aller respirer l'odeur de son cou. Je voudrais tellement sentir cette flagrance, à vrai dire. Je voudrais tellement l'embrasser, le vivre, l'explorer. Lui sourire. Je le regarde, cet Heero endormi d'un sommeil si léger, je me rappelle les mots qu'il m'a offert il y a un mois, quand il est arrivé. J'aurais presque pu entendre un « je t'aime » mais finalement, je crois que ça n'avait rien de cela. Disons plutôt que cela n'avait rien d'officiel et j'ai peur d'avoir compris de travers. Je l'avoue, je crois que c'est plus par lâcheté qu'autre chose si je reste bien sagement de mon côté du lit. Je continue de le regarder, soucieux, je pèse le pour et le contre. Je tourne en rond, sans bouger, dans un silence religieux pour ne pas le réveiller. C'est vrai, j'aimerais tellement l'embrasser.

1X2X1X2X1X2

_Juste le souffle de la mer. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le sable doux, sous nos pieds. Quelque chose de mystique. Je crois que rien ne peut exprimer ce calme absolu et les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui assaille ma rétine. Je ne suis rien, je suis tout. Il est là, je lui serre la main, je le touche et je n'y crois plus. Je suis ici, je suis ailleurs. Il est là, Heero est là et je nage en plein délire. Quelque chose d'indescriptible. Sa bouche murmure mon prénom mais je n'entends pas sa voix, je l'imagine, j'en crève, j'en rêve. Je soupire. Je m'étouffe dans un léger rire. Heero est là et susurre mon prénom comme le plus beau mot qui pourrait exister. Si seulement, si seulement c'était la vérité. « Duo. » Heero. « Duo. » Heero, je te répondrai autant de fois que tu m'appelleras mais je t'en prie, apprends-moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle vie sans risque, sans peine. Dis-moi que tu seras là, est-ce que j'ai assez de force pour te répondre ? « Duo. » Est-ce que j'ai assez d'espoir pour apprendre à y croire ? « Duo. » La seule chose dont je peux être certain, c'est de cet amour d'enfant, si loin d'être innocent, qui bat dans le creux de mes reins. « Duo. » Ecarte-toi, Heero. Fuis-moi, il est encore temps. « Duo. » Puisque la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais abandonner, c'est cette flamme dévorante qui me dit de t'aimer._

1X2X1X2X1X2

- DUO !

J'ouvre lentement les paupières, je n'ai même pas eu conscience de sombrer dans le sommeil. Heero est au dessus de moi, ses iris bleu de mer profondément ancrés dans les miens, je me demande s'il me sauvera si je m'y noie. J'ai le réveil lyrique, certains matins. Mes pensées s'envolent quand je sens son corps tout près du mien. Je cligne des yeux deux ou trois fois, hésitant, mes songes se mêlent bien trop intimement à la réalité, ces derniers temps.

- Heero ?  
Il a l'air égaré, c'est tellement adorable. Je ne sais pas où il va chercher toutes ces expressions si légères. Il faut bien le comprendre, parfois la seule preuve de sa consternation est le haussement assez relatif de son sourcil droit. Apprendre à comprendre Heero, c'est une chasse aux trésors. Je ne me lasse pas de le découvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ?  
- Je me demande comment tu fais.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Dormir aussi profondément.  
Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ses yeux fuient sur notre gauche dans une tentative d'oubli mais viennent se retrouver presque aussitôt dans les miens.  
- J'aimerais bien, moi aussi.

Je lui souris, je voudrais lui dire qu'il y arrivera mais j'ai trop peur de lui mentir. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je réussis à dormir. On pourrait croire que je suis guéri de la guerre mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Menteur, menteur. Je ne comprends pas et j'ignore comment le soulager de ses angoisses. J'aimerais tellement me soigner à son existence et soulager sa vie de notre renaissance. Si seulement nous pouvions puiser l'un dans l'autre la connaissance de ce nouveau chemin, je ne demanderais rien de plus. A part, peut-être, de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. Sans avoir peur de nous briser.

- Duo ?

Je sursaute à l'écoute de la voix de Quatre qui résonne de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me souvenir du visiophone installé dans le salon. Avec la vieille habitude du cockpit de Deathscythe, j'ai mis l'option du déclanchement automatique de la conversation. C'était un fait auquel je m'étais fait, après tous ces mois passés avec mes chers coéquipiers, leur intervention opinée au milieu de mon travail. Aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus, mais j'aime bien penser qu'ils peuvent débouler à n'importe quel moment dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça me rassure de les sentir liés à moi, peu importe par quelle façon. Je me relève en vitesse et entraîne Heero à ma suite, abandonnant le début de conversation qui m'emmenait, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, vers un terrain glissant.

- Quatre ?  
Son image sur l'écran géant du salon me sourit. Sourire un peu tremblant, ceci dit.  
- Bonjour Duo, Heero.  
Son regard se porte autour de nous à travers les pixels, sensation plutôt étrange.  
- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. Cet endroit se remplit.  
- Petit à petit… Et puis nous sommes deux, maintenant.  
Je passe ma main sur les hanches d'Heero puis la repose brutalement. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Quatre se permet un léger rictus amusé, je l'encourage à se taire d'un froncement de sourcils.  
- Je passe à L2 demain, fantaisie de mes divers précepteurs. Peut-être… A la mémoire du « bon » vieux temps… Enfin…  
Voir Quatre chercher ses mots n'est pas quelque chose de naturel. Je prends la parole.  
- Notre porte t'est grande ouverte. Viens.  
La tension de son visage disparaît.  
- Merci.

La conversation se finit à peu près ainsi, sur la réalisation tremblante qu'aucun de nous trois n'a encore trouvé sa voie. Pourtant, j'aurais pensé, sans faillir, que notre petit blond n'aurait que peu de difficultés à se remettre dans le droit chemin. Je sais que des hordes de gens dignes de confiance sont prêtes à déposer leurs vies dans ses mains, je sais qu'une multinationale hyper puissante attend patiemment qu'il puisse prendre son commandement. Quatre a une place dans ce monde, pourquoi hésiterait-il ? Aujourd'hui, il demande à nous voir, comme on pourrait nous demander de l'aide et je reste consterné devant la difficulté d'une vie réputée aisée. S'il ne devait y avoir qu'un mot, il serait perplexité. Oui, je suis perplexe devant tant de certitudes qui s'effondrent, devant le sentiment trouble d'un journal télévisé sans rapport de guerre ni de pertes, je reste perplexe devant ce que je croyais être un idéal, devant le sourire tremblant de Quatre – lui qui était toujours si fort -, devant les lèvres d'Heero, j'aimerais les entendre dire mon nom à l'infini. Je reste perplexe devant ce nombre incalculable de deuils par lequel il nous faut passer. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait pu penser que je regretterais le passé, alors que je le haïssais tellement ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que je me sentirais si lâche ? La paix est un saut dans le vide. Je n'ai pas de parachute. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Duo ?  
- Oui, Heero ?  
- J'aimerais que tu parles.  
- Ah ?  
- Avant, je pensais que le silence était mieux.  
- Avant, je pensais ne pas voir la fin de la guerre. Nous avons bien changé.  
Il a l'air choqué.  
- Tu es là, Duo.  
- Je crois, oui.  
Il a l'air de chercher ses mots, comme si c'était un exercice un peu dur pour lui. Le voir douter me donne une envie de sourire désagréable. N'est-ce pas ironique d'avoir du mal à s'exprimer quand d'un seul geste on sait ôter la vie ?  
- Je veux dire, Duo… Je veux dire qu'aujourd'hui tu es là. Tu n'es pas mort.  
Je ne réponds rien.  
- Alors aide-nous à aller du côté des vivants.  
- Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Parle-moi.

Alors je le prends dans mes bras, comme on s'accroche à un dernier salut inespéré. Je suis tellement stupide. Tout cela est tellement risible. Non, je n'ai rien qui puisse me retenir de tomber. Je n'ai pas d'assurance mais rien n'a jamais été certain ou évident. Rien n'a jamais été clair comme de l'eau.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'ai Heero.  
_Le plus beau des cadeaux._

1X2X1X2X1X2

_See you on sunday._

Nao.


	5. V Chance

J'avais dit Dimanche, je suis arrivée Lundi. Mon retard est supportable, non ?  
Huhu.

1X2X1X2

**V. Chance**

Au moment où l'on sonne à la porte, je m'attends à voir un être plutôt fluet de l'autre côté du bois lourd. Des cheveux blonds savamment ordonnés, un visage franc au regard et au sourire sympathiques. Un costume élégant, de goût mais non ostentatoire. Peut-être des petites lunettes sur le bout d'un nez droit. Un Quatre à la fois frêle et décidé, fragile et solide comme un roc. Un être double, celui que je considérais comme le chef de notre groupe. Au moment où cette foutue sonnette retentit, je m'attends à accueillir celui pour qui j'ai toujours eu un profond respect, celui avec qui je partageais une amitié aussi paradoxale que sa propre existence. Indéfectible et pourtant, je le craignais, si éphémère. Je l'avoue, je ne pensais pas vraiment revoir Quatre après la guerre. Après tout, qu'aurait eu à faire un jeune premier talentueux avec un renégat de gosse paumé ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, en appuyant sur la poignée et en actionnant le mécanisme, je m'attends à voir Quatre et je sens le sang battre à mes tempes. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'être petit, très petit. J'ouvre la porte lentement et je reste stupéfait. Wufei se tient fièrement sur le palier. Les mois ont agi comme des années sur lui, je lui donnerais vingt cinq ans sans hésiter. Pourtant, il n'a pas changé. La même ride légère entre les deux yeux, vestige d'un sérieux trop souvent installé sur son visage et dans sa vie. Je lui souris, j'hésite à lui tendre la main ou la joue. Peut-être lui ouvrir mes bras ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Je ne fais rien.

- Zéro Deux.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Sa voix est froide et hachée. Si je ferme les yeux, je suis sûr de pouvoir imaginer être dans le ventre de Deathscythe. Mais est-ce que j'ai seulement envie de fermer les yeux ? Je ne crois pas.  
- Tu te trompes. Il n'est pas Zéro Deux. Zéro Deux est mort.  
Heero a surgi dans mon dos et a posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
- Heero a raison. Je m'appelle Duo, Wufei. Ne m'appelle plus ainsi.  
Il ne répond rien, je décide d'enfoncer le clou.  
- Nous faisons tous nos deuils. Pas toi ?  
Il hausse les épaules. Ou bien est-ce un tremblement masqué, je ne saurais le dire.  
- Je viens vérifier les lieux. On m'a envoyé protéger Quatre Raberba Winner.  
- Tu t'occupes de sa sécurité ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et rentre dans l'appartement. Il inspecte tout au peigne fin, ce n'est pas bien difficile puisque c'est toujours assez vide. Ce ne sont pas trois étagères et quatre pots de fleurs qui vont cacher l'arme qui pourrait tuer le futur dirigeant de la Winner Corporation. Une fois qu'il a fini son bref tour des lieux, Wufei sort un talkie-walkie et annonce sèchement à ses nouveaux collaborateurs que la voie est libre. Je suis sûrement très puéril de penser une chose pareille mais cela me fait de la peine de réaliser que la confiance ne nous relie pas. Même si je sais très bien que Wufei était tenu de faire ça et qu'à sa place j'en aurais fait de même, ami ou pas, connaissance ou pas, pilote ou pas, même camp ou pas. J'ai des années d'entraînement derrière moi, je ne les oublie pas. Je le regarde, il s'est appuyé contre un mur, je le regarde fixement et je me demande ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Je voudrais lui demander, même s'il me répond que je n'ai toujours pas grandi, je m'en fous puisqu'après tout, moi, je n'ai que seize ans et je pense qu'on ne m'en donnerait pas plus si l'on me croisait dans la rue.

Mais on sonne encore à la porte et cette fois-ci, c'est bien Quatre que je trouve derrière le bois sombre, même s'il n'est pas aussi bien adapté à sa nouvelle image que je le pensais. Quand je pose mes yeux sur ses cheveux blonds, je me demande si le visage que je vais trouver au dessous d'eux sera aussi distant que celui de Wufei. Bien avant que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une bribe de réponse à mes interrogations, je reçois un poids dans mes bras. Quatre se serre contre moi, ses mains accrochées à mon pull. Je dois le dire, cela me fait du bien en même temps que cela me désole. Heero se rapproche et pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule, comme pour consoler un enfant pris par un chagrin trop grand pour lui. Aucun de nous ne pleure, puisque personne n'a jamais pris le temps de nous l'apprendre.

- Duo.  
- Quatre.  
- Heero ?  
Pour toute réponse, Heero choisit de grogner légèrement. Nous rions.

L'atmosphère ainsi détendue, chacun d'entre nous prend ses aises et nous nous préparons à dîner autour de nos retrouvailles. Je pense que même Wufei y prend un certain plaisir, à voir le léger pli de ses lèvres. On dirait une réaction d'Heero, ou plutôt de Zéro Un. Je me demande pourquoi. Etait-ce le meilleur choix ?

- Preventer ?  
Le sujet est arrivé au beau milieu de l'entrée.  
- Je me suis dit que je n'étais pas prêt à quitter l'armée. J'ai cherché un domaine où l'on pouvait avoir besoin de mes… capacités.  
- Et… ?  
- Les preventers m'ont contacté lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient ce que je cherchais. Le principe m'a plu. Je l'avais fait en temps de guerre, mais continuer à me battre pour la paix, dans cette paix, avait le goût d'une nouveauté qui m'irait, je l'ai cru. J'ai été placé d'office à un très haut grade, évidemment. Les subordonnés ne l'ont pas accepté aussi facilement. J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ma place. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore des idéaux à préserver. J'ai atteint le but que nous nous étions fixés alors, pourquoi me démener dans une équipe qui ne me respecte pas ? Et j'ai croisé Quatre.  
- Je lui ai proposé l'intendance de ma sécurité. Figurez-vous qu'être l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde n'est pas de tout repos.  
Nous sourions tous d'un air entendu mais je tremble.

En effet, je reste songeur devant les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Et si j'essayais de m'intégrer à cette équipe de soldats d'élites ? Et si je cherchais un métier à haut risque, et si je tentais de retrouver cette adrénaline ? Et si je mettais à nouveau ma vie sur le tranchant d'une lame de rasoir ? Peut-être est-ce là la solution. Ma résolution. J'ai cette connaissance sur le bout de mes doigts, et si j'arrêtais de vouloir l'éviter ? Et si j'arrêtais de la rejeter ? Quand je regarde un homme, je me demande si je vais devoir le tuer et je sais d'avance exactement comment le faire. J'ai cet instinct morbide et violent dans le sang. A quoi bon chercher à vivre sans ?

- Duo ?  
Heero a posé sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table. Je frisonne. Wufei prend la parole.  
- Duo. C'est une erreur que je ne te souhaite pas. Il n'y a rien pour nous, dans ce monde. Il n'y a rien pour ce que nous étions.  
Un léger silence prend place, le temps que ses mots nous glacent.  
- Pourtant, ce n'est pas si triste que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes là. Nous sommes en vie et nous avons envie. L'avenir nous attend. Ce n'est pas en quelques mois que le monde s'apprend.  
- Tu as raison, Quatre.  
- Nous sommes finalement bien chanceux, non ?  
Personne n'ose répondre à la question que je viens de poser.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, on sonne. Je laisse Heero aller ouvrir pendant que je débarrasse le plat principal et vais chercher le dessert. Dans la cuisine, je m'asperge d'eau le visage en appuyant mes mains sur le rebord de l'évier. Je suis prêt à tomber.

- Trowa ? La voix d'Heero résonne jusqu'à moi et je me hâte de le rejoindre.

Il se tient dans l'entrée, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru trois fois le périphérique de L2. Il a une moitié de masque sur le visage, blanche et effrayante. Sûrement revient-il du cirque.  
- J'ai entendu que Quatre était sur L2. J'ai supposé que vous seriez tous là.  
Sa voix n'a pas tremblé une seule fois ni souffert de sa fatigue. Nous sommes tous un peu sonnés et nous ne répondons rien.  
- Je peux… me joindre à vous ?  
Quatre est le plus rapide à répondre, un léger rouge aux joues. Je soulève un sourcil, honnêtement amusé.  
- Je t'en prie, Trowa.

Il s'installe à notre table et j'ai l'impression d'une boucle qui se referme. Comme si tout était à sa place. Parfaitement à sa place. Nous sommes cinq. Nous sommes un. Nous rattrapons les mois loin les uns des autres et le temps passe. C'est étrange mais je suis certain, oui, en cet instant je suis certain que tout ira bien. J'ai compris, c'est ensemble que nous nous avons commencé à changer. Que personne ne me parle de naïveté, cela n'a rien à voir, ce n'est que de l'espoir. Et de l'amitié.

- Restez dormir.  
La voix d'Heero a tranché et je souris. C'était ce que nous attentions tous.  
- Tu veux bien Wufei, hein ?  
Quatre a usé d'une voix fluette. Il sait très bien que personne ne peut y résister. J'aime ce côté machiavélique et innocent. J'aime Quatre, de toute façon. Wufei soupire, je suis persuadé qu'il a fait le même cheminement de pensée que moi et ça me rassure.  
- C'est toi le chef, Quatre. Je préviens juste l'équipe.

La glace s'est brisée, les masques sont tombés. Nous avons traversé la guerre, ensemble. Et c'est ensemble que nous nous battrons dans la paix pour apprendre à y vivre. Tout a changé mais nous sommes toujours une équipe. Il nous faudrait un nom, j'y pense en m'endormant sur le sol, à la dure comme il n'y a encore qu'un peu moins d'un an. Il faudrait un nom à ces cinq corps presque adultes serrés les uns contre les autres au milieu du salon, à ces cinq enfants - enfants ? - qui font semblant d'avoir trouvé le sommeil. Qui profitent de la présence des autres, de ces retrouvailles que le temps nous a données. Il nous faudrait un nom.

J'ignore à quel moment je tombe enfin dans les bras de Morphée – qui ont la senteur délicieuse de la peau d'Heero - mais je sais que c'est avec un seul mot sur les lèvres.

_Frères._

1X2X1X2

J'espère qu'il y en aura encore pour lire jusqu'à la fin.  
(Dans deux chapitres, probablement. Ce n'est pas une fic à éterniser.)

**Nao.**


End file.
